


So Impractically Right

by Alexthemedic



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Rough Body Play, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthemedic/pseuds/Alexthemedic
Summary: The start to the relationship that Q and Sal have secretly been wanting, and the relationship that follows.





	So Impractically Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn’t depict the actual relationship of the real life characters and is still in the works for further chapters to come.

Q couldn't remember the last time he slept in his own bed. He just knew he was ready to have one good nights sleep before they hit the road again. They had just been traveling, and today would put an end to their ever so successful, second bus tour. The boys would have one night at home to recollect their belongings and switch out clothes and mentally prepare themselves to grab the first flight out in the afternoon the next day to start some episode filming in Las Vegas. "Laughing in Las Vegas" they had called it, each plotting disasters for the other three to have to overcome in this special takeover of Nevada. The production crew had planned for them to spend two weeks there filming each day, for most of the day, with time for everyone to unwind and relax in the evenings. After cramming the tour and this special so close to each other, the guys would have a week off completely. That meant, no shooting, no jokes, no interviews, just pure relaxation.  
"I haven't been this achy and uncomfortable since I was sleeping on cots in the firehouse." Q yawned, stretching his arms up into the air and running a hand in his hair before replacing his ball cap.  
"Yeah, well you're not a man anymore Q, so firehouse days are over, you chum." Joe chuckled, barely dodging a throw pillow Brian threw at his head from the couch the guys were all lounging on, waiting for the last leg of the trip to end. Joe crammed the rest of a donut into his mouth, sending sprinkles of powdered sugar down his shirt and coating his entire mouth in white.  
Sal and Murray erupted in laughter, "you look like you just blew frosty the snowman." Murr slapped his knee and Sal fell to the ground laughing, making fun of Joe was too easy sometimes.  
"Man, is that all you ever do is eat?!" Sal snickered, pulling himself back up and giving Gatto a friendly pat on his stomach.  
"Gotta stay healthy, boys. Fifteen meals a day keeps the doctor away, don't you know the saying?" Joe slapped his stomach and wiped the powdered substance from around his lips, flinging his shirt out and sending the remaining crumbs down onto Sal's perfectly clean shoes.  
"Hey, watch it!" Sal flicked off the crumbs and mess, "these are clean, are you blind?" He glared at Joe, but couldn't keep himself from a laugh when Joe shot over the puppy dog eyes. The guys could never be serious around one another. Maybe that's what has kept them so close for so long.  
In approximately ten minutes the bus would drop them off at their respective cars and Q was ready for a hot, long shower followed by a cold beer on his own couch with a hockey game cuddling his cats.  
Joe was ready to get his hands on a very pregnant Bessy after being gone for so long and spend the evening enjoying a dinner out with her and Milana. He loved treating his girls, but he was even more so ready to welcome his second little into the world, someone to share all his jokes with.  
Murr told the guys he had a hot date out on the town tonight, but they all respectively knew that he was probably going to order take out Chinese and binge watch something until he couldn't stay awake any longer.  
Sals only plans were to carefully wash and replace all of the clothing and things that he had taken with him and get his bags packed again for the shooting. He would clean and organise as much as his spotless apartment as he could before he would take a shower to finally feel clean in his own territory and unwind before being shoved into the next unruly hotel that was booked for them. 

•  
It was 12:34 when Sal's phone buzzed a familiar pattern. He had each of the guys under a different one so he memorised who was who. He distinctly knew that this was Brian.  
"Can't sleep. Wanna grab a slice?" Sal knew that Q wanted to hit his favourite pizza place before they were away from home again. And he also knew that sometimes, Q just couldn't sleep. He's had a lot of rough nights keeping his firehouse past in the past, and all the guys know he just needs some time to work during these nights.  
"Be ready in 10." Sal text back. He knew Brian would be up to driving. Sal wasn't one much for driving at night when it was harder to see, and he knew Q loved getting out in the jeep. His comfort zone. Sal was already outside when he saw the headlights turn the corner and knew from the build of the vehicle that it was Q. He swiftly pulled over to the curb of Sal’s apartment. Brian had a strange look on his face, of confusion and excitement when Sal opened the door and slid into the seat.  
“You’ve barely changed since I’ve seen you last.” Sal joked, tucking his phone into his pocket and watching the smirk take over Q’s face. It was then that the smell actually hit Sal, and he glanced around the car to find it.  
There was already pizza, boxed and ready in the backseat with a case of beer next to it.  
“I figured you wouldn’t mind if we just took it up to your place and ate instead of going out.” Brian muttered, keeping his hand on the keys to turn the Jeep off if Sal agreed.  
Sal nodded, grabbed for the case of beer and looked back towards Brian. “Yeah, Q. I’m good with whatever.” Both guys got out, Q grabbed the pizza and they headed up to Sal’s apartment door where he carefully unlocked it in the same manner he always does. He sat the beer on the counter in the kitchen and Q put the pizza next to it, grabbing a slice and shoving half of it in his mouth. Sal rolled his eyes and threw the roll of paper towels at Brian so he could contain his mess. After finishing off the slice, Brian looked up curiously at Sal. He didn’t know if he should approach the subject with a question or just go head first into what he wants. He knows that Sal isn’t one for a quick surprise, but he also knows that Sal generally doesn’t get thrown off by him anymore. But this was different, this was something Q had on his mind for a long time coming, and finally had the guts to come out and just do it.  
“Why do you look like that?” Sal said, grabbing for a slice of pizza, watching Q with minimal anticipation.  
“I just can’t wait anymore.” Q hastily said, watching Sal take a bite of pizza and follow it with a drink.  
Q stepped forward, putting a quick hand around Sal’s waist and without anymore hesitation, pressed his lips into Sal’s.  
Not all shocked, but slightly dazed, Sal managed to find the pizza box and plop his slice of pizza down on it in the same motion as Q opening his mouth to allow Sal to run his tongue against his teeth. “What are you doing?” Q eagerly breathed into Sal’s mouth, glancing at his best friend, and apparently now, finally more.  
“Not holding back anymore either.” Sal breathlessly muttered back into Brian’s lips, pulling him towards the wall and letting Q hold him there.


End file.
